Power Play
by Shadow Padawan
Summary: Sebastian decides to have the "sex talk" with Francis - because apparently no one else will - and it turns into more of a demonstration. Bash/Francis. Slash, incest, underage. You've been warned.


"Francis, we need to talk." Sebastian leaned against the doorframe of Francis' room, watching his younger half-brother as the latter stroked the thick fur of a perfectly groomed black kitten that was curled up in his lap. Francis had always loved cats. When he was five, he'd had an entire litter of them and while Francis had not been a child for quite a few years now, his love for cats had persisted.

Actually, the problem was exactly that Francis was quite well into his adolescent years and he still did not know the most basic of things about…well things that were quiet important, in Sebastian's not-so-humble opinion.

Francis didn't quite deign to look up, far more interested in the kitten. "What about?"

"I don't think this is a good conversation to have in front of your kitten." Sebastian was smirking, but Francis obviously didn't get it.

"What are you talking about?" Nonetheless, he set aside the kitten, and the little creature scampered off. Sebastian took several steps into the room and kicked the door closed behind himself.

"Our father, I'm sure, hasn't had _that_ talk with you yet."

"_That_ talk? Seriously, Bash? What is it with all the mystery?"

Sebastian fell over onto Francis' bed and watched the younger boy from a somewhat upside-down position. "You know…the birds and…bunnies talk. Or whatever it's called. About your responsibilities when you come of age and get married and become king. Mostly when you get married."

"I'm going to marry a bunny?" Francis' eyes grew wide like two identical saucers. "Sebastian, I don't understand—"

"I'm taking about procreation, you dolt. You know. Sex." Bash's frustration turned into partial amusement as Francis flushed, suddenly resembling a very appetizing strawberry. "I know it seems like a really, really long time away, but you will come of age faster than you think and then you will have to get married and procreate. How will you have any bloody idea what you're doing if you can't even think about it without turning red."

"I'm not turning red!" Francis scoffed with all the smarting pride of a teenager.

"Yes, you are." Sebastian smirked and Francis blushed harder.

"Well, you're being awkward," Francis said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. "But either way, I'm sure I'll figure it out. Everyone does somehow."

"But most men have a proper experience first. Lots of them. You wouldn't go to the tavern with me, now would you?"

"I don't think Mother would like that…"

Sebastian smirked. "Mama's baby boy," he drew out, sat up, then flopped back down, laughing.

Francis scowled. "Bash, be quiet or I swear—"

"What? Oh, be quiet. I'm not here to make fun of you, not really. I just thought that since no one is taking it upon themselves to educate you, I'd do it. I mean, imagine…" he sat up again, then patted the spot next to him on the bed. Francis, a little reluctantly, went to sit beside his half-brother. "You marry a beautiful princess—I mean, let's at least pretend she's beautiful—and you want to prove to her what a wonderful husband you are. Besides, you have your duties and those are so much more enjoyable when you both are having fun."

Francis listened, his lips just slightly parted as he began to no doubt imagine naked women. Not that Francis had ever seen a naked woman. Sebastian would bet a fortune on it. Which was a real shame for all the women, since Francis had inherited a lot of his mother's best features. He had the softest, most gorgeous blond hair and the most kissable lips… Sebastian sometimes thought that this was a face he could look at for hours and not get bored. Francis was very sensual, just like a fairytale prince. "And how do you expect I go about doing that?"

"Well…with experience you learn lots of tricks, but it does help to know your partner. On the outset, it's not really that hard. You lay her down and open her legs. You press your manhood to her womanhood and find her opening…" Sebastian laughed at the slightly distasteful look on Francis' face. "I'm really no good at giving these talks," Sebastian admitted with a shrug. "But…I could…show you." He could feel the mischief rising up in him, wondered if Francis could see it in his eyes. He could almost feel the smirk tugging relentlessly at the corners of his mouth.

A look of fascination was vaguely present on Francis' face. Sebastian thought that maybe he had misjudged and Francis would turn him down. But, after a pause, the dauphin said, "Show me then, brother."

Sebastian's smirk spread. He reached out and wound his hand through Francis' hair. The golden strands slipped through his fingers and he pulled his brother closer. He could feel Francis' heart beating as he pressed their chests together. "You pull her real close," he muttered against Francis' ear, letting his warm breach mist over the younger boy's soft skin.

Francis tensed then relaxed. He was looking straight into Sebastian's eyes, a little reckless, a little clueless and a little anxious all at once. "Then what?" he encouraged as Sebastian paused, for a moment doubting the prudency of this experiment.

"Then you kiss her." Sebastian leaned in and caught Francis' lower hip with his. He kissed his brother softly, then with more animation. He could feel his own pulse rising, the excitement of doing something forbidden was both commonplace and enticing for him. Francis was pliant beneath him, although his body was harder, far more toned then that of a woman. It gave Sebastian a rush of sorts.

He drew back for air and surveyed Francis cautiously to make sure the younger boy was still happy with continuing. Francis watched him carefully; his hands continued to roam unconsciously over Sebastian's shoulders.

"Then you…undress her."

Francis' skin was soft and milky, although the muscle underneath spoke of his strength. As Sebastian peeled away the layers of clothes off them both his mind kept drawing up pictures of them as boys by the lake, playing in the sun. They were no longer quite so carefree – Sebastian wasn't anyway – but Francis was still his – his to protect, his to envy and his to love. They were no longer children, either, and Sebastian's desire was feral, instinctive, growing by the minute. He could tell that Francis was aroused as well.

In hopes of distracting Francis so he would not get scared away, Sebastian leaned in and kissed him again. This time, Francis responded far more readily. He kissed a little tentatively at first, then became bolder, braver. His nails dug into Sebastian's skin as the older boy reached down to stroke him with an open palm.

"You caress her…" Sebastian murmured between kisses, feeling Francis' erection through his britches. Francis made a soft mewling noise like a cat and Sebastian increased the intensity of his strokes.

His own own body was responding, poised on edge, ready to pounce. He soaked up every desperate sound Francis made. If Sebastian had stopped to think about it, he may have been unnerved by the realization of how much pride he took in controlling the one thing in Francis that he could, taking the one thing in which he had more experience. And the realization that that thing was sex.

And everyone knows what they say about bastards and their debauched nature…

Sebastian made a low growling sound, nipping at Francis' lip until it bled. He pushed Francis back so the younger boy fell onto his back and Sebastian was above him, ready to open his legs and continue his foray into the conquest of his brother's body.

But at that moment, Francis made a low moaning sound and his entire body convulsed. Sebastian felt the warm wetness of Francis' orgasm and the softening of his flesh. He held back a groan, feeling cheated, then sat back to wait until Francis recovered.

"I don't know what that was…" Francis muttered after a moment. "But it felt good."

He looked like a boy again, Sebastian realized. Now, with all the passion drained out, Francis was once againt a boy, not a facet or their father and their father's throne, no something for Sebastian to conquer even as he loved it. Francis was just a boy and Sebastian felt almost guilty.

He wondered if, rather than things getting a little more out of hand than he had expected, if he had come here with this specific intention all along. "It wasn't sex, but we got a good start. You'll learn to not finish so quickly in time," he promised as Francis regarded his ruined britches. "Maybe I've interested you enough to come to the tavern with me," Sebastian laughed, switching to a lighter mood to cover up his thoughts.

Francis looked up at him and beamed. "Maybe."

_Good,_ Sebastian thought. _I won't have to worry about doing something I'll later regret that way._


End file.
